The Amity in the TARDIS
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Clara is an average girl who makes the mistake of choosing Amity as her new faction. Before she knows it, she is swept off her feet and into TARDIS. Join Clara on her adventure against time. Written by Raven. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. The man with the box

Raven: Hello FanFiction world! This FanFiction is written ONLY by me! And yes we are taking requests. The first to people to review AND request an idea will get their idea written. ONLY the first two people! I've decided to create a divergent story, because of all the divergent fans out there…..( WE LOVE DIVERGENT )Also for fans of Doctor Who because this is a crossover of divergent and Doctor Who!

Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter One~

* * *

Clara's POV

I was sitting next to all the other 16 year olds thinking _What on earth am I going to pick! _I mean trying to pick a faction was a hard as throwing daggers at somebody. Wow that sounded weird, especially because I was in Dauntless. I hated fighting but if I switch to Amity I will be excluded from my family forever. But, my family is really mean to me. I sighed sitting there with tight black clothes on. My body was never tattooed or pierced in any way and my straight brown hair draped around my shoulders. I had no more time to think ," CLARA OSWALD". The announcer shouted in the microphone. The announcer this year was an Amity guy who everybody calls the Doctor. Nervous as can be with almost the entire population of our nation staring at me, I stood up. Walking to the stage where there was five bowls for each faction: Water for Erudite, Earth for Amity, Coal for Dauntless, glass for Candor, and Stones for Abnegation. As I walked up onto the stage I knew which faction I was going to pick. The Doctor held a knife which I will cut myself with and let the blood drip into one of these bowls. That would be the faction I'd pick. I walked toward him and he asked, " Ready?".

" Yes". I replied as he handed me the knife. I walked toward the bowl of earth , seeing the crowd of Dauntless give me strange angry and surprised looks. I put my hand over the Amity bowl and slashed the knife against my palm. I watched as the blood dripped down into the bowl and the Doctor calling: " AMITY". I walked towards that section of the crowd. Seeing all the other kids choose. There was only two more people who joined Amity after that. Once the ceremony was over the Doctor walked over to us. _Oh ya the Doctor is in Amity_. I don't know how that slipped my mind. " Alright". He exclaimed, " Thank you all for joining Amity let us start the ignition. ". And with that he started walking towards the trucks, where the Amity go. Walking forward I watch the Dual;ess start running around and chasing trains. I sigh and starting walking with the Amity . Faction before blood….. right?

* * *

The Doctor's POV

I was standing in front of the new Amity recruits thinking _I knew she would come here! _It was true though. I seen her do this over a million times. I was just wondering how this impossible girl would be able to get into the _T.A.R.D.I.S _. Well I probably should start " Hello and welcome to Amity where we believe that violence is cruel and unnecessary. Here you will take relaxation courses. And earn about the future careers you may have. Your Final test changes every year and is different for everyone". I took a deep breath in. " As you know we are standing on the compound . Here in this room you will eat, and have free time. PLease meet up with your tour guide to be toured around the compound. I will tell you your tour guide. Amity born initiates may leave unless they would like to take a tour". At that point all the Amity born initiates left. " Ok, here is the list: Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Poppy please meet up with Scarlet Waters. Matthew, Clark, and Logan meet up with Dr. Van lights. Clara you will be with me. Please go to your tour guide and begin. " All the initiates starting moving towards their tour guides and starting. Clara was next to me. " Hi I am the Doctor". " Yes I know". She replied. " Ah but you don't, follow me please". I had a plan in my head. A plan that may or may not work.. " Where are we going?". Clara asked behind me still walking. " Well we are doing a different type of tour….." I replied . " A different type?"

" Yes different"

" May I ask why?"

" I cannot tell you"

" PLEASE"

" Ok calm down your divergent and I need you to help me"

" Help you?"

" Yes and no more talking" The rest of the way to the _T.A.R.D.I.S _was silent. And soon greeted by a big blue police box.

* * *

Clare's POV

The next thing I know is that I am being kidnapped by a guy with a bow tie and pointy shoes with a light up screw driver. But a blue police box….. that's new. " Why are we at a blue police box?" I asked. He smiled at me. " It' s not a police box it's the T_.A.R.D.I.S " _ Ok this guy is officially insane. " The what now?" I exclaimed. " Just come in". He replied opening the door. Inside was a gigantic room. " How? but- we-". I ran out i went around the police box. It was small. I went back in. " HOW!" I screamed at him. " It's a time machine and you my dear will be my companion". Companion? I am extremely confused currently. " Wait time travel?" . " Yep " He replied. " Can we just call it a night?" I asked . " Sure" He replied. AsI turned towards the door I asked " Where?". " Down the hall third door on the left". He replied as I walked down that hallway into the third door on the left. Inside was my room., well I am sharing it with Mara and Poppy. " Hello Clara". The both said to me. " Hi" I said to them climbing into bed with my clothes still on. I could hear them whispering and saying things to each other but I couldn't hear them. I was too focused on what just happened. I was not informed about the dream I am about to have.

* * *

~Chapter one over.~


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here's chapter two. Chapter two will be getting a little more on the divergent side and then the Doctor Who side. Please review and request( remember the competition!) . Thanks and…..

~Enjoy!~ ( Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who or Divergent)

* * *

~Chapter Two~

* * *

Clara's POV

"_Clara Oswald wake up". I heard someone say. I tried to open my eyes but they refused _

_to open. " Clara wake up it's me the Doctor the twelfth one". I could hear the trying in his voice. " You know with the bow tie". Somehow I woke up, there was a man with a bow tie in front of me. " Clara listen to me don't die". Die? Who said anything about dying?. " Please Clara you have saved me yet again in another form you are the impossible girl you cannot die". I could see small tears stream down his face and I was forced against my own will to say this, " Run you crazy boy and remember". Where on earth did that come from! My head fell down again- CLARA WAKE UP WAKE UP !. _I awoke to the same man in the dream looking down at me. " Good morning Clara there are clothes for you own the dresser and meet us in the dining room". Then he left, just like that. I got up out of the bed…...wait the bed is yellow. I didn't catch that last night. Sighing I went to the dresser only to see a yellow shirt with red stripes and black jeggings with brown boots. Somehow They were all in my size , I put the outfit on and started to head out after I brushed my hair. Walking down the corridor to the dining room I found that each wall was either red or yellow. _Interesting…._ I thought. I do admire their terrific architecture though. I reached the dining hall only to see that everyone was already there. The dining hall had a few tables and food tables around it. I went forward only to be gestured down be _you-know-who. _

* * *

Doctor's POV

I gestured Clara to sit next to me for many reasons: 1. To talk, 2. To talk and 3. Did I mention talk?I know it seems weird that I want to talk with her but….. " Hi Clara the food tables are over there. come back!". Clara walked to the food tables and the instructor sitting across from me asked: "When did you get so nice?" I just chuckled, " I didn't" Then Clara came back, sitting next to me without any food she asks" When do we start?". " Why don't you have food?" I asked. " Like I said when do we start?" She replied.

"Fine"

" Fine what?" She asked

"Just fine"

" Fine WHAT" Now everyone in the room was staring at us.

" Clara come with me" I dragged her towards the _T.A.R.D.I.S._ But then someone yelled " DIVERGENT". And a bunch of guards started chasing us.

* * *

Clara's POV

Yeah, so I am with bow tie dude. Being chased by guards and called divergent. How could this get any weirder? I thought. Then I saw the blue box. It just got weirder.

I am so sorry I have to stop here. But if I continued you would know where we went and who I am.

So BYE!

* * *

story over


End file.
